


Five Nights of Chaos - According to Donna

by OrinokoMcGee



Category: Doctor Who, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Donna is Donna, Donna is grumpy, Gen, Ten tries to calm her down, The animatronics are much help either, it doesn't work very well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrinokoMcGee/pseuds/OrinokoMcGee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Donna, what did she ever do to deserve this. This is all the doctor's fault. Even if he won't own up to the fact. The doctor decides to investigate the abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a place in time he's never visited before. He thought it would be fun. It really wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Donna Noble: You are useless Doctor. Completely utterly useless.

Tenth Doctor: Hey! don’t be mean. It's not my fault.

Donna Noble: Why did we even come here? What made you think this would be a brilliant place to bring us to?

Tenth Doctor: Never travelled to this destination before thought it would be exciting and interesting and anyway you wanted to come. I don't want to be left at home with Mum, bored out of my mind that's what you said.

Donna Noble: We've seen the stars together, worlds forming, suns exploding and what do you do, land the tardis at a spooky abandoned pizza palace.

Tenth Doctor: Well since neither I nor the tardis have come to this point in space and time I thought, Why not explore the undiscovered. Why not seek out the interesting. It's not like you were against the idea of it.

Donna Noble: Does interesting also include being stuck in a tiny hot room while killer robot animals are trying to maul us to DEATH! Oh yes, this is truly an ideal place for a holiday, sod the donkey rides let's just have a full on experience with the dangerous out of control robots hell bent on destroying all the fun.

Tenth Doctor: Donna, you really need to calm down. It's not helping the situation right now.

Donna Noble: Don’t you dare tell me to calm down sunshine! It's your fault we are even in this situation.

(A little while later)

 

Donna Noble: Doctor they’re getting closer! 

Tenth Doctor: Don’t worry Donna I've got this, now come on we need to keep moving. There should be an office of some kind, somewhere where we can hide, be safe, the usual.

Donna Noble: For your information I am not worried, I am terrified.

(Next)

Donna Noble: Doctor shut the door.

Tenth Doctor: I’m trying, the mechanisms jammed. Need the right pressure.

Donna Noble: Doctor if we don't get out of here I am going to bloody kill you.

Tenth Doctor: You could at least help Donna.

Donna Noble: I'm too busy.

Tenth Doctor: Doing what? ugh...

Donna Noble: What do you think you dumbo, those things are still out there, I've got a weapon.

Tenth Doctor: How can you Donna Noble stop a group of 7ft robotic animals with only a single hammer.

Donna Noble: Well I don't know, hit them with it.

Tenth Doctor: By the time you've calculated enough momentum to hit them with you'll either be crushed to death by their powerful jaws or thrown across the room.

Donna Noble: If you hadn't noticed somebody, shouldn't let that happen because, oh I don't know, they would've fixed the door and we would be SAFE!

Tenth Doctor: Nearly there, one more moment.

Donna Noble: Oh my god, Doctor! 

Tenth Doctor: Got you! 

(The door slams shut, just before an animatronic Fox can get inside.

Donna Noble: Well isn’t that just wonderful. Nearly killed by a child friendly fox. Not everyday you get to say that you were nearly got mauled by a Disney character.

Tenth Doctor: Well they can’t get through, for the time being.

Donna Noble: Doctor, you're supposed to be clever, that you fixed the door.

Tenth Doctor: The door won't hold, the time being yes, later on however, unlikely.

Donna Noble: I think, I am going to kill you.

Tenth Doctor: Donna hold on. We are going to get out of here.

Donna Noble: Oh so you have a plan then.

Tenth Doctor: Yup.

Donna Noble: Is it a good plan. Will it work.

Tenth Doctor: Of course it will work. When have my plans ever failed?

Donna Noble: Do you want me to write out a list.

Tenth Doctor: I will work, I promise you it will work. Don't look at me like that.

Donna Noble: Like what?

Tenth Doctor: Like you have no faith in me, nor my brilliant idea.

Donna Noble: Well since you brought me to this god awful place, put my life at risk just so you go exploring and lost the tardis, why would anyone still have faith in you.

Tenth Doctor: Because I am a genius.

Donna Noble: You keep telling yourself that.

Tenth Doctor: Do you want to hear the plan or not.

(A banging resonates around the room, they both look at the door)

Donna Noble: Ok what's the plan.

Tenth Doctor: Well...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor's plan fails and Donna is very annoyed, mostly because of the doctor's idea of using her being bait. So yeah if you were Donna you'd be pretty annoyed too.

Donna Noble: I hate you, I really do. I mean what the hell was that. What kind of idiot thinks that was a brilliant plan.

Tenth Doctor: To be honest It worked out better in my head. There was no way that they could ever, in a million years devise a way out of that room.

Donna Noble: Ok Mr Genius, how did you expect the plan to turn out.

Tenth Doctor: Well…simple. Lead them one by one into a room, preferably the many store   
rooms which are all powered by the main generator. Then while they were busy trying to you know kill us, maul us, force our bodies into a animatronic suit…

Donna Noble: Go on…

Tenth Doctor: Use the sonic on the reinforced metal door so it’s locked tight, crawl through the air conditioning unit until you are outside the door, get out and proceed with the next ones.

Donna Noble: You missed a bit. The one very vital piece of the puzzle.

Tenth Doctor: I’m sure I didn’t forget everything. Did I?

Donna Noble: Yes you did. You missed out the bit about bait. Who did you elect to be the bait, to catch the monsters attention. Oh yeah me. Who on earth would be the perfect match for such a wonderful plan? How about the companion. It’s not like she’s completely freaking out about what’s going on. She’ll be fine, she’s seen this before. Thank you so much doctor.

Tenth Doctor: Look I’m sorry about that, but I thought that you wouldn’t mind doing it. Ok that was a bad thing to say. Ignore what I just said. I’m being an idiot again aren’t I? Don’t answer that.

Donna Noble: I nearly died doctor, all because of that plan of yours. Next time you could at least, Oh I don’t know offer a better position in the plan, or ask me if I was okay. Not like you even asked me if I was alright. 

Tenth Doctor: I’m so sorry Donna. I’m sorry I brought you here. I should’ve listened to you earlier instead of thinking about myself. But we will get out of here I promise. We will stop this curse, we will find the Tardis and we’ll never come here again. I do mean it Donna, I’m sorry I’ve been such a terrible friend.

Donna Noble: At least we’re safe for now. Touch wood. What is this place doctor?

Tenth Doctor: Well it’s definitely not a storage room that’s for sure. It’s more like a security room, here we have all the cctv cameras showing every room in the pizza palace, see. Both these doors can be looked from the inside, giving us an advantage. This is a control room.

Donna Noble: But why would this room have reinforced metallic doors and an array of cctv camera’s if this used to be a place was built for children, all those kids wouldn’t be on their own, their parents or carers would be with them at all times. Keeping a look out. Making sure they were unharmed. So why all this?

Tenth Doctor: How did those machines become so feral? Donna think about it. This place was once a thriving restaurant. A specialty of the time, bringing in flocks of families to celebrate birthdays and such. Then one day something happens, something changes. Then this place becomes a ruin, nothing left but cobwebs and forgotten memories. One day something happened, a terrible event that caused so much pain and grief. Those machines decided to disobey their commands, become independent, no more orders, they violate their creators given instructions and everything happens at once.

Donna Noble: But what Doctor? What happened? What made them change?

Tenth Doctor: I don’t know Donna, but I think once we know the truth, It’s not going to be good. But this is the security room, there must be information in here. Look around the room Donna, see if you can find anything about the history of this place, anything old, newspaper clippings, bank details anything at all that can help us with this mystery.

Donna Noble: And what are you going to do? 

Tenth Doctor: Keep an eye on the screen, see what our friends are doing. They look so natural in their surroundings, must have been like this for years, yet no one seems to have done anything to stop them, to keep them off. They own this place now, this is their kingdom and we are intruding. Why are you doing this? Why do you want us dead so badly? Is this revenge for something that happened in the past?

Donna Noble: Is that an old answering machine over there? Mum used to have one just like that years ago, had to get rid of it when granddad broke it. Looks like there’s a few messages on it, I wonder why they haven’t been deleted. 

(The doctor looks at the bright red LED light beaming brightly, there’s a few messages on the machine, he presses a button and the first message begins to play.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have spoilers as to the storyline of the game. I haven't played the game for many obvious reasons (Jump scares just aren't my forte) But I've read the wiki page. Talk about a real fan...not. 
> 
> Yes this story is taken directly from my deviantart. @deadlynightshade60   
> It is also on my tumblr as well, though I don't think anyone reads my stuff.  
> Meh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phone guy, he speaks. Obviously the quotes are lifted from the game. Not that will ever play the game, because I won't not if someone paid me lots of money. Nope not gonna play it. The doctor turns Sherlock in this chapter (I tried, but I've probably failed eh.)

Phone Message Guy: Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I’m finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I’m here to tell you there’s nothing to worry about. Uh, you’ll do fine. So, let’s just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Donna Noble: Well he seems like a cheery man, working in a place like this, how did he cope with them.

Phone Message Guy: Uh, let’s see, first there’s an introductory greeting from the company that I’m supposed to read. Uh, it’s kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, “Welcome to Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.

Donna Noble: Well that’s nice to hear. At least the company had a back up plan for telling the poor parents. God this is getting creepy.

Tenth Doctor: I told you this place was dark, full of mystery and gloom. Not a nice place in reality.

Phone Message Guy: Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there’s really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I’d probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. 

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they’re left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh…Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of ‘87. Yeah. I-It’s amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? 

(The doctor pauses the machine and looks at Donna, her eyes wide with shock. She feels sick, full of dread)

Donna Noble: This is sick, disgusting, the company knew all about this one incident and they did nothing? Left it to be dissolved, forgotten.

Tenth Doctor: Humans, they think they can forget the horrors of the world, think that the issue will just wipe it self clean. But people always remember, this was the breaking point, a piece which caused the revolution of the machines. But being a company with a lot of important issues on the line the company just forgets the matter in hand. Thinks that the general public will forgive and forget, but it’s still there, niggling at the back of their minds. Every time they come into the restaurant, they get a bad feeling, a shiver each time they look at one of those creatures, fear, hurt, sorrow. And what does the men in rich suits say to the criticism thrown at their faces. It’s nothing more than a glitch, a bad wire and power problem. Nothing that can’t be resolved. Sorry for any inconvenienced caused. 

Donna Noble: How pathetic. They’ve probably covered up more secrets than this ex-employee knows. There may be more cases even more horrible than this, how many more?

Tenth Doctor: I don’t want to know, I don’t think you do too. But we need to know more. It’s the only way to find the true reason as to why the machines want us dead. This person who ever he is might be the key to unlocking this mystery finally.

(He presses the machine to play, it resumes)

Phone Message Guy: Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won’t recognize you as a person. They’ll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that’s against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, they’ll probably try to…forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn’t be so bad if the suits themselves weren’t filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort…and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. 

Y-Yeah, they don’t tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I’ll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

(The Doctor once again presses pause on the machine) 

Donna Noble: Whoever this guy is, he has a nasty idea of humor. I wonder how he lost the position of security guard in the first place. This makes no sense.

Tenth Doctor: You got to have a sense of humor if you’re working here, at night, on your own with nothing to keep you company but the machines out there. Did you hear the stuttering, he’s scared. Scared of what I don’t know. Where ever he was sending those messages from you’d think he’d be far away from this place. Maybe he never left.

Donna Noble: You mean he could still be here in the building?

Tenth Doctor: Maybe. Or he was a recent victim. All that is left in this room of life is the odd drinks can, a cup still containing what looks like coffee and snacks, uneaten. 

Donna Noble: So what does that prove? He didn’t have his snack. He wasn’t hungry.

Tenth Doctor: Think of this in the style of Sherlock Holmes. Evaluate the scene, look at everything. It tells a story. All the little pieces fit together to become one big jigsaw puzzle. You’ve been to Beamish right? To historical homes? Everything is left untouched, on the last day that the person was there. Nothing has been moved. Everything is how it was when the person was still alive. It shows whomever is viewing a story of that person. How they lived their life, what they liked to eat, to read. Look at this scene again Donna and you’ll understand.

Donna Noble: The empty can. He drank it all.

Tenth Doctor: Something sugary to keep him awake, probably drunk before he got here, be prepared for the night ahead of him, forgot to put it in the bin, he couldn’t find it so left it on the desk, he didn’t have time to as he had a job to do, no point in wasting time over trying to find a waste bin.

Donna Noble: The coffee drink, untouched, full nearly to the top, he didn’t drink the coffee. Why didn’t he drink the coffee. Caffeine it could’ve kept him awake. If he drank that he would be more focused, more alert. So why didn’t he drink it? Furthermore why didn’t he eat anything? 

Tenth Doctor: You heard what the man on the tape said. Keep your eyes on the monitors. Keep your eyes on the doors. Check the power supply. Don’t let it drop too low. All these rules to follow, all these instructions to be aware of. Would you be calm if you had all those rules to follow. So many different things to keep an eye on. So many things to do. You wouldn’t be calm and in control, you’d be a mess of stress, out of control. There’s only one night watchman trying to do several tasks at once. He wouldn’t have the time to drink his coffee, he wouldn’t have time to eat his snacks. He has the weight of the world on his shoulders all that pressure built up inside of him, the sweat, the fear of being killed but he continues. 

Donna Noble: Why doesn’t he just leave? Tell that guy to get someone else. If it was me I’d be out of that door before you know it. I’d be at home watching my favourite soaps and dramas that sat here babysitting those things.

Tenth Doctor: I wouldn’t work here if you’d pay me in gold. Anything’s better than this place. Who ever worked here before we came, must know something. He must have come here to get answers, or he was there at the time of the incident. The bite of 87. As a employee or a parent or even a child.

Donna Noble: Oh my god. Think of it if he was a young boy and he saw that happening. It must have changed him, broken him. 

Tenth Doctor: Nightmares, hallucinations, sweats in the night, a scene that never stops playing, an endless cycle of terror. Who ever he was there must be something around here that tells us more about him. Something more than what would be his last supper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is me trying to write like I know what I'm doing. Trying to write like a detective.   
> Basically my logic of detecting goes like this analyze the scene, note the things that are important, explain to Donna your findings. She'll probably look rather blankly at you for a couple of seconds before she finally gets it.
> 
> I've kind of based this off a thing I used to do, oh to hell with it, I still do this. Next time you go shopping and you find an abandoned receipt, pick the slip up, stuff it in your coat pocket and repeat. When you have a collection of these receipts look them over and determine what kind of person they might be by the items they have bought. 
> 
> I'm very odd. Can you tell?
> 
> \- Orinoko McGee OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.


End file.
